


Lover to Lover

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa and Flo get into an arguement about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"No, no. You're not listening to me."

"What? Well, then explain better Isa because I don't know anymore."

"All I want is for this, us, to be stable. Is that too much to ask for?"

"We are stable Isa!"

"No. We're not!" Isa screamed at her.

They stood across from each other in their hotel suite. Everyone could probably hear. They both knew it but this is the only chance they have to talk about this; or scream about it so they put that thought to the back of their minds hoping this would all be resolved by morning.

 

Florence’s eyes started watering as she turned away from Isa.

"Why are you crying Florence? You're not the one who's getting left in the dark, you're not the one being used-"

"NO BUT I'M THE ONE BEING SCREAMED AT!" She screamed back.

"Well maybe if you just listened for once. Just once! It's not a hard thing to do Florence."

"I am listening Isabella, but you don't make sense. You want us to be stable but we are already so I don't know what you want from me."

Isa looked into Florence's eyes and took a few deep breaths. It was ironic how their hotel bed was between them; it was essentially what had started this mess; the sex, the cuddling, the innocent kisses. They had no idea that would all turn to this. Isa climbed across the bed, kneeling on the edge, just inches from Florence. "All I want Florence, is for us to be stable."

"But-"

"No, let me finish." She whispered. "We're not stable Florence. Stable means we're comfortable with our relationship and we're not. We haven't even told the band yet...or family for that matter. I mean, does Grace even know?"

Florence couldn’t bring herself to admit it, she knew Isa was right but she didn’t want to have to admit it. She just shook her head timidly.

"Exactly! We are not stable. We have to hide it all the time. I can't even kiss you when we're out in case someone sees."

Florence’s head snapped up to look at Isa, afraid of what she could be trying to say. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm sick of it Florence." Isa said with an exasperated sigh.

"So, what? You want to break up?" Flo asked, her voice growing louder and with an angrier tone.

"No!” Isa grabbed Flo’s hand. “No, I'm saying that I don't want to hide this anymore."

"So...?"

"Jesus Florence, I'm saying that I want to tell people. I'm saying that I want to be able to walk down the street and hold your hand, I'm saying that I want to be able to kiss you whenever I like; not just when we're behind a closed door."

Florence didn't say anything. Her eyes remained looking down.

"Well?" Isa asked, eyebrows raised.

"Isa, you know we can't." She whispered.

"Why?" Isa questioned, also in a hushed whisper; her finger tilting the angle on Florence chin to make their eyes meet.

"You know why."

And Isa felt it. She felt what Stuart must have felt when Florence chose her career over him; except this was worse for Isa. They were closer than Flo and Stuart ever were.

That was it for Isa. She lost it. She let go of Florence.

"Why? Because of your career? Because everything's about you? Because I'm just ‘The Machine’, your little backup, and my feelings and what I want don't matter?"

"You know it's not like that." Florence whispered, dropping her eyes to the floor once again.

"THE FUCK IT ISN'T!" Isa shouted, making Florence flinch away from her slightly. "IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU. IT'S ALWAYS BEEN ABOUT YOU FLORENCE."

"Isa please-"

"No!” Isa jumped off of the bed to face Florence who had started to walk away from her. “No, it's always about you Florence, and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being shunned in the corner." She shouted at Florence.

"You're not shunned in the corner!" She shouted back, her arms flailing in exasperation.

"Yes I am! When does it matter what I want? Huh? When do you stop and think "I wonder if Isa's happy. I wonder if she wants anything more to happen with us." Do you do that Florence? Because I sure do; all the fucking time.” She started sobbing, she didn’t know how much longer she could go on with being the only one who seemed to care. “That's all I do Florence. That’s all I do. I worry; about you. About whether you're feeling lonely today or whether you've finished your book and have another one to read, or whether you've eaten enough today or whether you're feeling down again. All I think about is _you_ Florence and, you know what? It doesn't feel like you give a damn about me or how I feel."

"I don't give a damn? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN?!” She paused before saying something she’d never said to Isa before. “Fuck you Isa! Fuck you!" Florence shouted, emphasising every word before storming out of their hotel room.

Isa sat back on the edge on the bed, her head in her hands. It wasn’t supposed to be like this; Florence was supposed to be happy that Isa wanted a proper relationship for once; that Isa was happy and comfortable with her. Isa hardly had time to think before Grace came marching into her room.

 

"Isa, what are you doing?" She asked, not quiet shouting but still loud enough.

"Not now Grace." Isa replied, without looking up.

"The whole fucking floor can hear you two."

"Grace, I'm not in the mood!" Isa shouted at her, finally meeting her eyes; which only reminded her of Florence’s.

"Yeah I could tell, but you know what? You can either apologise to Florence or you can go find somewhere else to stay tonight."

"Or how about you stay the fuck out this Grace!" Isa muttered as she stood up to get her phone.

"I'm trying to help-"

"No. You're not. You're coming in here to tell me what to do because you think I'm the one being out of line just because Florence is your sister."

"Well, you are in the wrong and-"

"Fuck off Grace! You have no fucking idea what is going on!"

"Hey!" Isa and Grace looked to the door to see Florence, who had come back in. “Don’t talk to Grace like that! You’re pissed off? Fine, shout at me but don’t shout at her.”

"Well maybe she should stay out of shit that she doesn't know about."

"I'm her sister!"

"Exactly. You're completely blinded to the whole picture because, no matter what, you have to take her side."

"Just go Isa. Go calm down.”

"And why don't you, like I said earlier, fuck off." Isa was standing face to face, inches from Grace, with Florence standing next to her sister with a worried look.

"What's going on?" Asked a very angry and tired Mairead who had enough of the shouting from behind the walls. As she stood waiting for an answer, she could have sworn between Isa and Grace that one of them was about to punch the other.

Isa dropped her gaze to look at Mairead then back to Grace and then Florence. "I don't fucking need this." Isa muttered through gritted teeth. She walked over to the chair, put  her coat on, grabbed her phone, earphones and cigarettes before barging straight past Flo, Grace and Mairead.


	2. Chapter 2

Florence watched as Isa stormed out of the room. As soon as Isa was out of sight, Florence crumpled into a sobbing heap on the floor. Grace rushed over to her sister, wrapping an arm around her and trying to hush her loud sobs. Mairead knelt down in front of her.

“Flo? Why don’t you go sleep in my room tonight? Grace is already sharing with Hannah. I’ll go find Isa. As much as I want to strangle her right now, we don’t know this city and I don’t want her getting lost or worse.” Mairead said. She stood up and reached out her hand for Flo to take. Florence looked up through her teary eyes and took Mairead’s hand. Mairead wrapped her arm around Flo’s waist and walked her to her room.

She knocked on the door and a very tired looking Chris opened it; clearly confused but too tired to question. They followed him in and Mairead carefully laid Florence down on the bed. She fell asleep almost immediately.

“I’ll be back soon.” Mairead said, kissing Chris’ cheek. She went to head out of the door but stopped and turned back around; realising she probably owed Chris an explanation.

“They had a fight-”

“Oh I heard.” He grumbled.

“Well, Isa stormed out so I need to find her.”

“I’ll go find her, it’s late.”

“Chris, no offense honey, but Isa’s all emotional right now. You can deal with emotional Flo easily, just give her a hug or let Arlo cuddle her, but Isa is different.”

“So…what am I supposed to do?” Chris asked, scratching his beard.

Mairead sighed. “Just go to bed Chris.”

“Flo’s in it.”

“Well she’s hardly your bloody size is she? It’s king size; I’m sure you can fit. If you’re that uncomfortable just scoot Arlo over into the middle, okay?” Just keep an eye on her. I’ll be back soon.”

She gave him once last quick kiss before heading out to go find that small blonde.

*

Isa walked . She didn’t know where she was heading. She just kept walking. She wondered around for a while before finding a 24 hour café. She walked in and got a coffee to keep her warm after walking through the rain, and she went and sat in the corner by the window; ignoring the constant buzzes off her phone.

*

Mairead headed down to the lobby, looking around for anyone that might’ve seen Isa or where she was going; but there was no one around. She let out a groan and pulled her hood up as she walked out into the rain.

She wondered around and around, going in circles, going past the same café with the same figure slumped on a chair in the corner by the- wait, Mairead wanted to kick herself.

She went in and gave a sigh of relief when she saw it was indeed Isa.

“Why the bloody hell haven’t you answered your phone?! I’ve been worried sick!” Mairead said, sitting down opposite Isa.

“Well, hello to you too.” Isa mumbled. “If you’ve come here to shout, I’d really rather you left.”

Mairead sighed again. “No, I’m too tired.”

“How’s…how’s Flo?” Isa asked shyly. Despite still being furious and heartbroken she wanted to know Florence wasn’t crying herself to sleep in an empty room.

Mairead gave her a small, sad smile. “She’s asleep, cuddled up next to Arlo.”

Isa nodded slowly. “I’m sorry for waking you up, and snapping at you and generally being an asshole.”

“It’s okay. What were you fighting about…if you don’t mind me asking?”

Isa looked up at Mairead, shaking her head. “You wouldn’t understand.” She mumbled, miserably.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because, you have it all. You have Chris, you have Arlo. You have everything that I want, everything that I want with Flo but she doesn’t want any of it; or at least not with me. I don’t know; I’ll probably ruin her career. I’m not good enough.”

“Hey!” Mairead snapped. “Isa, you are good enough for Florence. She’s just scared; you know what she’s like.”

Isa shrugged at her. “So you knew?” She asked. “About me and Flo?”

Mairead nodded. “Well, it was sort of obvious. I know you’ve always been close and inseparable but I don’t know, there’s just something about the way you look at each other; the way you look at Flo when she’s playing around with Arlo.” Mairead reached across the table and took one of Isa’s hands in her own. “She does want you, Isa. She wants a family and she wants to be married and everything…but you need to realise that she’s scared. You know she’s always taken criticism personally. If anything, she doesn’t want you to get hurt in all this.”

Isa thought for a moment, annoyed at herself that that thought hadn’t crossed her mind. Isa has always happily shied away from the limelight and Florence has been protective of that but if they were to go public Isa would immediately be thrust into it; and she didn’t know how she felt about that.

Isa looked back up at Mairead. “I’m still sorry for waking everyone up. We’ve never argued like that, I guess it all just built up and came out at once. We didn’t wake up Arlo did we?” She asked, worried.

“No you didn’t; that boy could sleep through a bomb going off I swear.” She said, making both of them chuckle lightly. “Come one, let’s go back. Flo is in my room so just go back and get some sleep. You can talk to Flo in the morning, okay?”

Isa nodded.

They stood up and left the café, heading back out into the rain as they walked to the hotel; arms around each other’s waists. They reached their floor but before Mairead could walk off, Isa stopped her.

“Thank you Mairead.” She said, giving her a hug.

“No problem. Get some sleep.” She gave Isa a small smile before disappearing off into her room.


End file.
